<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Angel Of Hope by SerinaKuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855139">The Lost Angel Of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro'>SerinaKuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2B is big sis, Cringe, F/M, cute story about finding safety, did I make this entire story while listening to Sanctuary?, did I plan to make this story strictly because of that song?, flustered and awkward 9S is best 9S, have a bit of that baby duckling mentality, it cute, it's not a good one but you gotta do it, lil clungy, omg ch6 is cringe but KH reference, yes - Freeform, you have a mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans have long since lost their beloved home to those alien robots. It seems that even with the android forces being sent down there it was barely putting a dent in this war.</p><p>That is...until you were discovered.</p><p>Once word got out that there was an angel stuck in dormant slumber a special team was sent to find her. 2B and 9S. You were somehow the key to returning the planet to its original state.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9S (NieR: Automata)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have not played through the whole game yet. Don't expect 100% accuracy and this isn't going along with the story line. It's a partial alternate story route I thought up randomly while playing the game and listening to music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet...everything was always quiet this time of day. You could only hear the sounds of rushing water in the distance, it was peaceful enough that you could just stay asleep forever.</p><p>==========</p><p>In other areas of this place 2B had finished clearing out a local area as 9S gathers data. It was full of trees, animals and plenty of water you'd almost think it was untouched. He wonders why they have never been able to find this place. There were barely any machines if not just this small group alone.</p><p>Were they searching for you too? Why?</p><p>*~Flashback~*</p><p>The hacked data from the enemy base they infiltrated had some sort of coordinate unknown to him. While the fight to get out of the building raged on 9S sends the data back to the bunker before backing 2B up in the fight.</p><p>Before the base collapsed it seemed the two made it out although a new message came in from HQ almost to quickly for comfort. "2B you are being called back to the bunker immediately."</p><p>"Understood," she responds before the message ends. Not one to stick her nose in when curious she was ready to start the next task so they decide she should be dispatched somewhere else. They were soldiers for mankind after all.</p><p>9S on the other hand was a big ball of curious. Even without voicing it completely he follows his partner to the bunker knowing it was about those notes he'd sent back.</p><p>============</p><p>Once the duo had made it back they were informed that when those coordinators were looked at they only got a frame of something before the computer crashed. With a push of a button the frozen image was brought up. A female in a long white dress was floating inside a large see through barrier, knees held close as if she was within a deep slumbering egg, and white feathery wings seemed to be shielding her body partially.</p><p>"Besides this we were able to decode a short passage from those notes you managed to send." Another press of a button and a passage pops up.</p><p>'When mankind is driven into it's last line, an angel left in slumber shall be awoken and become the key to rid the evil from Earth.'</p><p>"An..angel?" 9S spoke almost confused at the idea of such a thing existing. The other continues on. "The passage stops there as the rest is seemingly lost thanks to this so called angel repelling us. I have been given orders to have you two travel to this place and bring this angel back here."</p><p>If one could see his eyes they'd widen out of shock. "You can't be serious?" The commander looks back at them. "I am, and this is an order. 2B, you and 9S shall go retrieve the angel and bring her in for examining. We shall see if she is the key humankind needs to end this fight."</p><p>*~End of Flashback~*</p><p>It's been about an hour since landing and the only threat seemed to be this small group of machines. He scans the area finally picking up some signs of a heartbeat past the vines that littered the wall. "I'm picking up a living entity past this point."</p><p>2B speeds off in the direction with him following not far behind brushing on past the vines, from there a short cave was passed through leading into a semi-enclosed area where a large elder tree stretches to the heavens. "There in the tree!" He points out seeing you.</p><p>As soon as one step twords you was taken the ground rumbles violently as two larger machines break through the floor. 2B pulls out her katana getting ready to buy him some time. "9S, go retrieve the angel. I'll handle these two," she orders.</p><p>He hesitates at first but dashes off twords the tree with his pod floating on behind. The tree had enough bends and vines to make for an easy enough climb. It wasn't until he got to the barrier keeping you inside that there was a problem. "H-Hey...can you hear me in there?" When seeing your wings twitch in reaction he assumed it was a 'yes'. "We've come to rescue you, it's dangerous here." 9S tried to think of ways to convince you that at least he was safe if you disagreed.</p><p><i>"I don't want to wake up."</i> Your voice silently whispers into thin air entering his mind telepathically. It was so peaceful in this place. <i>"I'm afraid,"</i> you add softly.</p><p>His gloved hand rests on the barrier as he spoke calmly despite the fight going on down below. "The world can be a scary place, but at the very least you can trust me. I promise I'll protect you if you come out." At this point he felt like he was picking at straws, he was made as a scanner not some negotiator.</p><p>Hesitant you mull over the strangers promise before the wings move slightly allowing (E/C) hues to finally open and reveal themselves. Your body floats over to him reaching out as the barrier cracks. <i>"It's a promise."</i> Gentle arms had wrapped themselves around his neck in a hug. Your first ever contact with another was what you'd always dreamed about. Warm.</p><p>Somewhat flustered at the contact of another he froze for merely a moment before pulling away. "See? Now isn't it much nicer out that bubble of yours?"</p><p>You answer him with a small smile and a nod.</p><p>In much need to check on his partner 9S carries you down the tree somehow with the help of his pod. Not as easy as one might think. "I found her," he reports as she seemed to be standing there waiting for them. "Hello, angel we are androids who work for YoRHa. We've come to bring you back with us to help."</p><p>A little worried you move behind the male gripping onto his hand. What was YoRHa? How are you supposed to help? Who are you supposed to help?</p><p>White wings fold along your back as you obviously were uncomfortable with the information. 9S tugs on your hand lightly attempting to be friendly. "There's nothing to be scared of okay? I promised right?"</p><p>A small nod was given and you heave a sigh stepping out agreeing silently to go with them.</p><p>The peaceful sounds of the water is now replaced with the sight of the two dressed in black before you. "N..names?" You shakily ask. It's the first time in forever you've used your real voice since within that barrier you could only speak telepathically.</p><p>2B took the lead here as you were being led out away from your home. "I am called 2B and he, 9S. As I mentioned before we are androids built to be soldiers for mankind. There is a war going on between machines and us as we try to get Earth back."</p><p>This sounded familiar.</p><p>All of it sounded vaguely like it was something that already happened.</p><p>While walking you didn't bother to let 9S's hand go despite him looking uncomfortable and 2B eyeing it. "What's your name?" She asks as you three make it back to the ship. It took you a moment to respond as you've not had to remember for such a long time, but when you did a smile adorned your features.</p><p>You remembered.</p><p>"... (Y/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You all had manged to make it back quite fast or at least to you it was rather so considering you've not flown anywhere like this before...or at all. As far as you memories tell you the white wings along your back have yet to be used fully.</p><p>Once off the ship and into this place they called The Bunker you found your hand slipping into 9S's again. He pulled away which did hurt you. This was a new emotion that you took note of wasn't pleasant. Unable to completely voice your feelings you grip his hand again more firmly.</p><p>"(Y/N), I don't...never mind." He gave up when seeing that sad look in your eyes. It was weird to have other androids see this and yet he can understand your discomfort with being in a strange new place. A female with blonde hair had stepped out the conference room momentarily locking eyes with the three of you.</p><p>"Is this her?" She asks as sky blue eyes focus on you now. As her eyes travel further down to where your hand holds 9S's she seemed to smile as if thinking of something to herself amusing. "2B I need to speak with you a moment, 9S please escort this one to the first aid station for examining."</p><p>Something didn't sit right with you.</p><p>What were these feelings that made you unsettled?</p><p>Both gave their voice on agreement as the three were now separated. You couldn't help but look back as 2B was taken away into another place. "I'm pretty sure it's just a regular physical they want to give you. Our medical androids are knowledgeable on both human and android functions."</p><p>A saddened sigh passes your lips at the new information.</p><p>You weren't either.</p><p>==========</p><p>It took them about ten minutes to get you to let go of 9S's hand despite the protest. You only calmed down when they sit him in back of the room where you could keep eyes on the android. The first female in a white coat approaches your form walking behind to see the opening in the back of your dress where your wings had freedom to grow out your back.</p><p>"It seems that there is some strange symbol in-between the shoulder blades between the wings. It looks to be in the shape of a star with four diamonds around it in a square formation." When the female attempts to touch it to further examine it you move away quickly shaking your head no. Surprised for a moment she smiled. "I understand, forgive me for that."</p><p>A normal physical was had, your lungs checked, heart, blood pressure, and so on. It was pretty easy as long as you could keep looking over at 9S. When they had to undress you to check if there were any other markings on you another female was speaking to 9S about him needing to leave for a moment. "A-Ah..right. Don't have to ask me twice." He spoke rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>The moment you saw him trying to leave you panicked trying to walk over to him only to be gently grabbed by the wrist. "We need you to stay here please, Miss Angel. It really will only take a moment."</p><p>It's fine as long as he stays, you think to yourself.</p><p>Sounds of the door opening alert you to open your wings and fly over to his side hugging his arm. "9..9S..." It's still harder to talk than one would think. You try not using your voice in hundreds upon hundreds of years and see how well you do.</p><p>"St...stay...here.." You try again looking up at him who looked back at the nurses then to you. "It's only for a moment so they can examine your body. I'll come right back I promise," he gently spoke while petting your head.</p><p>Biting your bottom lip a slight nod is given in understanding before releasing him to go on outside to wait.</p><p>Not liking for the person who makes you comfortable to be out of sight you tremble going back to the ladies and unzipping your dress knowing where the last mark was. The two scribble away when seeing the mark just barely below your chest and further above your navel.</p><p>It looked like many lines and swirls all twists and turns creating a single diamond shape. On both sides evening some small wings were etched in. "What fascinating markings," the lead nurse spoke leaning down to touch it only to have you back away loosely putting your dress back on.</p><p>"We need to examine them please. If you're going to thrash about we can inject your body with something to help you relax," she spoke softly as a needle was produced.</p><p>(E/C) hues widen in fear as you shake your head no vigorously. This place is scary, you hate it. When the android steps closer you open your mouth to speak but the voice comes out telepathically. <i>"No, stay away!"</i></p><p>9S waited quietly outside until he heard all the commotion going on and pushes off the wall he was leaning on. "What's going on in there?" As much as he wanted to go and investigate he didn't wish to see you nude since that's a situation best avoided.</p><p>The noise got louder alerting him to the possible dangers, but before he could take a step towards the door across the way it was thrown open. "9S! 9S help me!" He was surprised as you suddenly throw your arms around him but he doesn't shove you away. "What's...going on?" He gently pats your back trying to calm your trembling form. "N..needle...poison..." You tried to force out.</p><p>Commander and 2B come walking down the hall alerted to the commotion, "what's going on here?"</p><p>2B looks at (Y/N) who is clinging to 9S as if he was her lifeline, then to the broken door where her steps lead to investigate the damage. Inside the place was a mess, beds flipped over, machines broken, and the nurse androids were on the floor with a missing arm or leg. "What happened, (Y/N)?"</p><p>Scared to talk about it you cling to 9S harder.</p><p>The sound of a clap silences the chaos as the commander smiles. "Now now, I think first we should get her dressed properly. Don't you agree 9S?" She gestures to how your dress was still unzipped loosely hanging from your shoulders.</p><p>"A-ah..yeah..we..I mean, yes of course, but..." He looks down at your trembling form that seemed to refuse to let go. Despite the black blinds across his eyes he can clearly see your fear.</p><p>"2B, please help her to a room. 9S you can go as well since she seems to be quite fond of you most." With those orders she watches as the 2B android takes charge leading the way and he adjusts you to hold onto his arm.</p><p>==============</p><p>It took about an hour of convincing to get you cleaned up, and dressed in something for resting. Since you had to be near 9S the entire time he turned his back while you changed with 2B's help. He needed a break.</p><p>All dressed in a black tang top and some shorts you look at yourself feeling that this was a strange outfit to sleep in. The dress was long yes but it's what you've come to find comfy. Even with the thought in mind you say nothing on the matter as (E/C) eyes look out the window glass to spot the stars in the distance. "Pretty.."</p><p>The two androids turn to see what you were staring at. Seeing your body sway ever slightly startles 9S to step forward and catch you. "H-hey! You okay?" He kneels holding onto you checking if perhaps you're catching a fever.</p><p>"T..ired...need pea..ce of mind..." It was your best attempt. Defaulting to telepathy your hand finds his gloved one holding onto it tight. <i>"So much has happened today. I'm very tired now." </i>While talking to him through your minds your eyes had already retreated underneath your eyelids. <i>"Don't leave, 9S. You're voice is so soothing."</i></p><p>"I'll be here when you wake up," he managed to say before your body went completely limp against his, your soft breaths indicating even further that you were out like a light. As gently as he could the scanner tucks you away in bed before leaving you be along with his partner.</p><p>As the duo go back to report he heaves a sigh. "She seems to have imprinted on you, like how a duckling does a mother." 2B notes this hiding her amusement in seeing the angel who looks to be over the age of 21 if not 22 sticking to someone like they were a lifeline. Of course she hides this thought well.</p><p>"I know this, but it might cause some problems later on when we have missions....what about her purpose? What do we do about that?" He asks looking out the ships window. You seemed like a nice girl despite the clinging. "We can ask her more when she wakes up," she responds with and heads on off to finish what they are supposed to do.</p><p>=========</p><p>Within your dreams you always had the same one of listening to a music box play it's melody within the air as you sit on a lake of light watching the sky above. In the skies distance you see Earth as it should be. "I promise to help everyone as best I can."</p><p>As her hand reaches up to the sky it causes a ripple to blur the Earth's image momentarily as another's hand rests over her own. When looking down you see the familiar black glove you felt a warmth race in your chest. A smile was given to the other as always when he enters your dreams.</p><p>You finally found the person who will help you become the key. He was kind and warm despite not being human at all.</p><p>Like you've always dreamed about all these years in waiting to meet each other.</p><p>Sadly, the ending can't be changed...but deep down you hope that he will be the one to find the truth. There's always hope deep in your heart, you'll never let such a precious gift go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreams led to their peaceful ending as you find yourself slowly waking from them which was still even new to do. (E/C) hues open to see that indeed you were no longer within the elder tree anymore. </p><p>A slight saddened feeling washes over as you sit up to look back out the window. </p><p>This wasn't home..</p><p>It's a cold ship with no earth life on it as far as probably small plants. </p><p>You sit up further while tossing your legs over the side of this bed still lost in thought until the door slides open gaining your attention. When seeing 2B enter you try to smile just a little to greet her instead of speaking. </p><p>"Did you rest well?" She decided to speak up and ask.</p><p>A nod is given as you lean over wondering where 9S is, he had promised to be here upon your awakening. </p><p>2B seemed to notice your wandering eyes and answers it for you. "He was here until a moment ago. Command called him back to talk about our next form of action." </p><p>Were you that obvious? The very though made a hue of red rise to your face as you turn away unable to believe yourself. Why not tell the whole ship that you need to stick to 9S.</p><p>A cool gloved hand rests atop your forehead gaining your attention again as you stare up at 2B, her expression seemed slightly focused beneath that eye mask. "I am checking if you may be coming down with a human illness known as a fever. From my understanding when one is warm in the face it can be early signs." </p><p>Calming slightly you smile finding this android to remind you of how a big sister would act twords a younger one. How you know this information is beyond you. Then again, you have been watching the Earth in slumber for so long.</p><p>"I..I'm ok..ay." You spoke grabbing her hand and smiling even more. </p><p>"..." She tries to examine your expression just to be sure you're telling the truth on this matter. After a good few seconds of silence she nods standing back up. "Would you like anything to eat? We have gathered some fruit in the other room."</p><p>That honestly sounded good right now. You didn't need to consume food really as nature sort of kept you healthy enough, that and you're a key the Earth had created for emergencies. So, without a word you get up happily taking her hand. </p><p>Behind you your wings open slowly, then close as short stretch. No need for them to get stiff.</p><p>2B looked at her hand and yours before pulling away.</p><p>You grab onto hers again this time more firmly while using your telepathy. <i>"Please. I don't wish to wander without a connection of some sort, it makes me feel secure to be touching something alive."</i></p><p>"We are not living creatures as I've told you before we are androids to--" You had cut her off.</p><p><i>"Be used for mankind. I know, but you have thoughts, feelings, and can move. To me you are alive,"</i> you answer with a smile.</p><p>Unable to argue much anymore she simply allows the contact while leading you outside this room to get some food. All they had was fruit.</p><p>==============</p><p>After grabbing only an apple you eat that while listening to 2B ask her questions you knew were coming eventually. These things can't be avoided with your creation, as you must fulfill your purpose.</p><p>"If you do not mind me asking, how are you the key to saving mankind?" </p><p>Yes, it's normal to wonder these things you gave her that much. <i>"I will heed the planets sad song and match it with one of my own. My wings will guide the way to refreshing the Earth of all it's pain, destroying all other life forms not natural to it's place."</i> </p><p>2B took a moment to process your words before stepping forward. "There are refugee's down there."</p><p>A sad smile was adorned on your lips. <i>"If you don't get them out in time then they will die with the machines."</i> You didn't want to have to be the one to give the news. </p><p>The female android tightens her jaw displeased with your answer. "I did not know angels could be cold murderers." </p><p>The new stabbing pain is ignored as you continue, your gaze staring at the bright red apple with a bite taken out of it. <i>"Once this is finished, an invisible protective barrier will wrap around the planet in it's healing process. You all shall be safe once more."</i></p><p>The healing process should take about a year maybe? Then they are on their own. </p><p>And you? Well..you will be--</p><p>"Knock knock?" 9S finally made his entrance opening the door. "What did I miss?" He tilts his head noticing the air in here was heavy. </p><p>You set the apple aside refusing to look up at him after spilling the beans to 2B like that. It made you feel a little wrong somewhere inside. </p><p>The ending can't be changed unless the activator changes it. </p><p>"Okay..so apparently something happened?" He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, we were just given orders to report to see the refugee's to help with some of the machine problems. There are some violent ones showing up in the area."</p><p>To this information you quickly turn to look at the android surprised in turn making (H/C) hair messily frame your face. <i>"I'm going with you,"</i> you firmly state. </p><p>"You cannot, (Y/N)." 2B rejects going back to her firm tone. </p><p>A glare was given to her as she leaves the room behind as well as any chance of further talk on this matter. She must be going to report the new information to that blonde Commander. </p><p>It's not like you want to do this.</p><p>You have no choice.</p><p>If people die there's nothing you can do to stop it. </p><p>You serve the Earth completely, and humans are to be helped but they must get out your way in the process.</p><p>If not...they will be terminated.</p><p>9S's voice took you out of the labyrinth of thoughts you were trapped in moments ago when he waved a gloved hand before your eyes. "Hey, what happened here?" He questions. You simply shook your head trying to smile.</p><p>"Don't tell me nothing, cause you wouldn't be crying if it wasn't."</p><p>Surprised quite so a hand runs along your cheek allowing you to feel the crystal tears leaking out your face. So this is what it felt like to cry. </p><p>Once brought to your attention of the act you somehow couldn't stop. "If it's about the mission it's okay we'll be back before you know it!" The male android smiled trying to calm you down, and while it was sweet it's not the exact reason you're sad. </p><p>A nod is given as you hug him needing to feel some type of warmth from someone. </p><p>Your hug tightens even more so when he returns it. His gentle hand petting the back of yours while being pulled closer, he tried to keep a smile on his face. Your heartbeat resounds against his chest allowing both of you to slowly calm.</p><p>"We'll be back soon." He mentions again.</p><p>===============</p><p>The fact that the only two androids had been gone for more than a few hours had left you feeling alone and bored. To kill some of that you decide to practice with your wings. Opening and closing was the first test, then flapping which ended in you falling over. </p><p>It was a process but you wanted to be able to use them well. </p><p>By the time news of the duo returning came to ear you excitedly rush off to see them even though 2B probably disliked you right now. Once you got near that strange airship door hanger you slowed down seeing the first aid androids rushing in. </p><p>You had a bad feeling...</p><p>On a stretcher being rolled out was 9S. He had an arm and a leg missing that looked to be ripped off. (E/C) eyes widen as new tears found their way down your cheek. </p><p>This can't be happening.</p><p>You take one step in the direction they were taking him.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>And another. </p><p>But before you could sprint off 2B grabs your wrist forcing you not to follow. You try to run off after them but she grabs your arms pulling you back as you thrash about. "No..no...go, let go...9S! <i>9S!!</i>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This couldn't be happening.</p><p>It wasn't.</p><p>2B had to pull you aside forcefully to calm you down. It was explained that they are easily replaceable, memories can be downloaded as long as they aren't damaged. All the information is confusing to you who knows so little. It wouldn't matter if you explained from your point of view either why you were freaking out. 9S was special to you, for more than one reason. If he's damaged and put into a new body it isn't the same.</p><p>It just isn't.</p><p>===============</p><p>Time passed ever slowly and you were settled in your room where the one android you wished to see was being waited on. They told you that he'd been getting fixed or something, but if they can't do that he'd be transferred into a new body. If you ended this war would all the androids be safe to stop risking their lives?</p><p>Would 2B and 9S be alright?</p><p>Or would they be tossed aside?</p><p>For some reason this made you think constantly in circles until you began to question your own standing. Unable to muster the tears you rise from the bed to stare out the window, a single hand resting along cold glass spacing out. You wanted to finish your job, you have one purpose. You were determined to get this done for the good of everyone. </p><p>Fwoosh!</p><p>The door to your room slides open showing a good as new 9S who awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Hey.." Without much need for words you hurry over throwing your arms around him glad that he looked better. It may not be the same, but it'll have to be good enough.</p><p>In the back of your mind a voice whispers questions you didn't really have a clear answer to just yet. You knew already what it was trying to ask you, and it must be ignored for now.</p><p>As you release the android you go back to look at Earth in the distance from the ship. This couldn't go on. <i>"Can you take me to that Commander lady?"</i> You mentally spoke finally tearing your eyes away from the window. </p><p>It'll be okay to talk about it now. You've been awake long enough. "Ah, yeah sure. Is everything okay?" He tilts his head worried that perhaps something had gone amiss in his absence. It was worth it though to back up his partner.</p><p>You only smile giving a nod before grabbing his hand tugging the other out. "Whoa! Hey slow down!"</p><p>================</p><p>"Please, explain these matters again for others." The blonde spoke escorting you down to where everyone meets in the main room. </p><p><i>"Understood."</i> A sigh was exhaled before you got down to explaining. <i>"My job, or rather my purpose for beings awoken is to completely cleanse the planet. Everything non-nature related will be eliminated in my process."</i> It was at least a simple version.</p><p>"What about the humans down there?" Someone said.</p><p><i>"I will erase them if you do not remove them,"</i> You respond not taking your eyes off the calm looking Commander. Chatter arose within the large room, and you can feel the various emotions wash over. </p><p>You aren't scared.</p><p>This is why you were created. An angel who will guide the way to a hopeful conclusion, <i>"the humans are getting only one reset button. That is me, I do advise they don't mess it up."</i>  She took pause before turning away to the monitors. "Bring up the co-ordinates of the island we found her at." </p><p>A familiar image shows up and you instantly felt drawn to it with every fiber of your being. The voice got louder for a split second before hushing as 9S spoke. He kept you grounded to this reality.</p><p>"Are you sending her back?" He questions.</p><p>"Yes, it's where she must be, is it not, Ms. Angel."</p><p>You managed a smile. <i>"Very wise. Yes, there is a place on that island I need to be to perform the cleansing."</i> </p><p>Her blue eyes look over the people in the room. "Everyone I want you to go and gather all the refugees, and any stray humans or supplies you can from Earth. We will prepare for the finale of Earth."</p><p>"Commander you can't be saying you're leaving Earth's care to this angel? How do we know she's right?" A voice pips up.</p><p>"Oh, I know. I can see it in her eyes the determination, the fire. We all shall serve our purpose to the end and so shall she."</p><p>That was more than enough to get everyone's attention. "Everyone to your place." So much was happening so fast and yet you could feel the racing of that organ within your chest flutter. No, it was racing. Soon you'll set the planet free of it's pain.  An angel it created with the powers to set everyone free of the cycle that is killing both their home and people. </p><p>If you could have one small prayer in the end it'd be to hope, oh you hope that the humans can just give a little love back to mother nature. Once all was said and done you get ready to leave the room before stopping. <i>"I want to go down there and spend one last full day before nightfall the day after."</i></p><p>It was thought about before a hand is waved. "Understood. You deserve that much, 9S you will be escorting Ms. Angel down." Now that you thought about it who all did you tell your name to? Maybe just 9S and 2B knew. </p><p><i>"Commander...before I go I want to let you know. My name is (Y/N)."</i> You offer her a smile. <i>"It was lovely talking with you."</i> With those last words you head out the door with 9S hurrying behind you wondering why the rush.</p><p>"Indeed..we leave Earth to you...(Y/N)."</p><p>=================</p><p>The ride down was as scary, and strange as ever mind you that you've only been awakened for very few days. Though you knew this was going to be the ending, this is how it's supposed to be. </p><p>And he is meant to be at your side. All is following it's destined path. When the end comes he will let your hand go and it'll be over as it was always meant to be. You will disappear into permanent slumber after.</p><p>It all depends on his choice.</p><p>As gentle steps move from cold metal to soft grass you take 9S's hand pulling him to look around your home. You've searched through it thousands of times from your mind. One spot was the highest point.</p><p>Up some broken rocks that formed terrible stairs you helped him follow as from the top you can overlook the island. The elder tree of nature's branches were beautifully shifting in the wind as you both look out further to the oceans horizon. </p><p>"Where is this?" He spoke spotting the crystallized post in the center, at the end of it seemed to be a clear orb held perfectly in place by the post.</p><p>"This, 9S...is where you will abandon my heart." You finally spoke somberly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Enamored Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say 9S was surprised was expected, though that look of confusion seemed to adorn his features. You couldn't see his eyes and yet there was still a feeling of understanding the expressions behind the mask.</p><p>You knew what he'd ask. </p><p>"W-what do you mean?" He spoke with almost a hint of...sadness?</p><p>You wished to see the eyes that were in your dream world out here where things seemed to be a reality. Those beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>Not giving him much of an answer you moved closer tapping his chest in the area where a heart would most likely be. The answers were inside of him. </p><p><i>"It's your words, and your feelings that will activate my power, 9S."</i> Back to speaking telepathically you look towards the horizon as a fresh breeze blows through peacefully. <i>"After tomorrow you'll know what to do, now before you ask me 'why you,' well I honestly don't know why."</i></p><p>(H/C) locks danced in the breeze as you kept your focus on something distant almost like spacing out. <i>"I've always known it'd be you and I've accepted my fate."</i> </p><p>9S had grabbed at your wrist tugging you back down out the clouds of thought. Naturally he wasn't all too thrilled, and he's still confused. </p><p>"What do you mean? How have you known? And..and what's going to happen to you?" He felt these things needed an answer. No, they HAD to have one. </p><p>You could only smile at him.</p><p><i>"Don't worry about me, just know that you will be saving mankind by activating my power. Everything will be alright."</i> That's all you could offer. </p><p>"But, (Y/N)..." He released your wrist not expecting you to hug him so suddenly. The contact alone raises a few questions. <i>"Don't ask me anymore please. Let's just enjoy my last day tomorrow. Okay?"</i></p><p>Despite every curious thought that processed within his brain he fights it to rub your back in a comforting manner. </p><p>He'd agree to your wish.</p><p>You must be suffering inside as well from this choice. </p><p>Something inside him felt a strange pull towards you in a way he could never really explain. It's like being here in this atmosphere is trying to do something to his mind. A voice from far away if you will.</p><p>A seed of worry has found it's way inside.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>That night you and 9S had finished roaming the island to which he said was a lot bigger than he had originally thought. It strangely made you feel proud about your home. </p><p>Around a fire that was safely made at a good distance from the elder tree you had been telling him stories of the dream world. His placement in there for all these years, which explains why to took to him so well upon awakening.</p><p>The sky was full of bright stars by the time you'd finished explaining everything to the best of your ability. Without noticing it you'd gone back and forth between regular speech and telepathy.</p><p>"You know, this is the most I've heard you talk since we met a few days ago." He comments laughing when you lightly nudge his shoulder pouting. </p><p>Now this was fun, and tomorrow you hoped was even better.</p><p>Last day alive and active before you'd end everyone's pain, end this war that was doing more harm than good.</p><p>A random tune had entered your head while in thought which made you open your wings to float back to your feet. It sounded familiar.</p><p>"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" </p><p>You stare at the sky, then back to the elder tree smiling. <i>"I hear music coming from the tree."</i></p><p>He tilts his head and tries to listen for sounds, unfortunately nothing came to ear in terms of sound. His tracking didn't pick up anything either but the life of the giant tree not far from the camping duo. </p><p>"I don't hear anything?" </p><p>A moment in thought and you decided it'd be best to actually sing the song itself so he could have the enjoyment of knowing too. </p><p> https://youtu.be/o12mh9x4TFU</p><p>9S found himself stuck in a daze watching you use your voice so long for something a wonderful as this melody. It made something spark in his chest, the emotion was strange though he sort of knew what it'd lead to. </p><p>There have been small sparks like this as of late with you.</p><p>Which is why it hurt all the more earlier when you had mentioned him being the one to basically kill you. What are his feelings? And why...why must they be the end of you.</p><p>As your song came to an end you revert back to telepathy somewhat embarrassed to be singing for such an audience. 9S's clapping echoes in the air, "encore! Encore!" He cheered unable to stop the laughter that slips in with his words.</p><p>The two laugh and pass the night away unaware of the dangers that are coming. He was meant to activate your power with the one pass code he must speak to you. It's no secret to his mind what it is.</p><p>While resting against the elder tree watching the fireflies dancing about you scoot closer fidgeting with the hem of your dress. At this point you were glad you changed before coming back to this place. </p><p>"I wonder...why me?" 9S spoke suddenly which startles you.</p><p>"I was made by humans to serve humanity and aid in taking this planet back, so why and how is it possible for this to be decided?" He questions.</p><p>You place a hand over his and rest your head along his shoulder allowing (E/C) hues to be hidden. <i>"Because, you understand emotions, because you are curious and kind enough to openly feel what's beyond your programming."</i></p><p>His struggles inside are easy to pick up on and you're hurt to know you've done this to him. Tomorrow...all will end tomorrow. So before then you'll answer some his curiosity buried beneath the surface.</p><p>A smile found it's way to your lips as you look up towards the android. </p><p>
  <i>"And, because you're the only one who loves me as me."</i>
</p><p>It was expected to feel his body stiffen at the sudden use of the 'L' word. Though it was not expected to see his face almost have a meltdown. "W-what!? No...it's not...I don't..jeez what the heck, (Y/N)!?" </p><p>Chuckling he leans in brushing some strands from your face. "I imagined a different scenario for that.." Not wasting much more time now that the cats out of the bag he leans in brushing his lips against your own, which to you felt like a small spark at some point. </p><p>When you managed to break apart both of you found the humor in your shy state and began laughing. </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>That night you fell asleep in his arms praying that time would stop just for a little while so that this special moment could last. You wanted to stay in his arms longer, and not have to feel the pain that will soon come once tomorrow night calls to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had awoken some time past noon. Shifting in your spot as you force your body up a soft fabric slides down.</p><p>"...?" When picking it up you noticed it was 9S's.</p><p>Speaking of the devil where was he?</p><p>After a quick look around the tree you do not see him anywhere, so you decide to go on a little hunt. His jacket was kept close as you run out the area and back to where you two landed yesterday.</p><p>No 9S. The machine is still here so then he must be on the island. </p><p>The small woods over to the east? No.</p><p>The west where many fruitful trees lay? No.</p><p>Goodness you were actually getting tired of searching for him as it was taking up a good chunk of the day to do it. Tonight was an important night and 9S can't run from it. </p><p>Oh! The spot. You've yet to check the cliffs. There wasn't a name you could really give the area so basics will have to do. </p><p>A tight hold to the jacket is given as white wings uncoil to spread out with a loud flap against the wind. One good push and you were off the grassy grounds, a little wobbly for a successful attempt (E/C) hues brighten almost childishly at the feel of it all.</p><p>Off to the other side of the island where the ritual will take place you float overhead spotting the android sitting on the edge staring out at the waters. "9S!"</p><p>He turns his head up quite surprised to see you floating down his way, it's the first time you've flown as far as he's seen. To him it was the most breathtaking sight to behold. An angel of white was floating down to him with the beautiful blue skies at her back. </p><p>Without much thought he stood on the edge holding out gloved hands to you beckoning for your embrace. You'd been all too happy to mimic him as your arms wrap snug around 9S's neck allowing him to bring you in close. "Don't fly somewhere I can't reach you," he mumbles pulling you in closer.</p><p>His body trembles seeing the sun move down further indicating that the day was going to come to an end soon. That his time with you was going to end.</p><p>Finally...finally he found something so precious that mankind can't taint. That he could feel the most at ease around. So why must it be snatched from his grasp?</p><p>
  <i>"Did you have the dream?"</i>
</p><p>Your words pull him from the deep thoughts within his mind. All was silent. He gave a small nod. "I know what I have to do...and I don't want to let you hold the burden alone." </p><p>It was funny he mentioned that since you too didn't want him to hold any of the burden that would be carried. An angel that watches over the humans, one that must give up their own life to save the planet that created them without doing harm to the ones that harmed it.</p><p>There is no hatred in your heart. </p><p>The humans seem to have learned a lesson. One that you knew would be retaught again later down the centuries. <i>"It's alright. You must let me go, 9S."</i> You kept calm even if the words caused a throbbing sensation within your heart. </p><p>"No! I...I can't let you go!" He protests pulling you back so he can get a better look into your eyes though you wished you could do the same. In your dreams he had pretty cerulean colors. "I love you, (Y/N). It's..a new feeling, and it's confusing but I felt like we've known each other so much longer than this past week, and after that dream I know why!"</p><p>You smiled up at him feeling tears gather in your own eyes happy that he's been able to remember. The two of you were destined to meet long before this all happened, his body may have not been made yet, nor the idea of this body. Inside the dream, time doesn't flow as it does out here. </p><p>In there you are shown the truth of things and the tools to stop this tragedy. </p><p>Even though it saddened you at first you grew happier as the 9S of that place was shown to you. He was every bit as curious and gentle as the one before you. "We've always been together. For such a long, long time...I've been waiting for you to come find me." </p><p>He bites the end of his right glove pulling it off settling the item aside as his bare hand rests along your cheek. </p><p>You were crying.</p><p>It tore his circuits apart to see those crystal tears fall from your bright eyes. As your hand goes over his finally able to feel what his warmth was like you shut away the world behind closed eyes. </p><p><i>"I've loved you a long time as well, 9S. I'm so happy we could spend the last remainder of my time together."</i> The android himself didn't know what to say. He knew what he had to do in a few and it was going to eat at him. </p><p>He couldn't live without seeing you smile, the way you got along with 2B was like something he'd never seen. You were a little sister at this point to her and things would be so dull without this angel around. </p><p>Without much hesitation he leans in pressing his lips against your trembling ones as you force back your sadness. He pulls you in closer to deepen the kiss wishing for the taste and imprint of your essence to last longer. It was your little heaven right here with him in this moment.</p><p>The sun was fading away....and you both were ready to end man kinds suffering.</p><p>It's what was meant to happen.</p><p>================================</p><p>With the sun completely gone, the moon rose as you both stand next to the staff watching as the orb being held at the top comes to life in the moonlight. </p><p>A swirl of energy races around inside the crystal as if wishing to escape. </p><p>A sad smile comes to you as a hand is placed on your stomach over the markings that lay in sleep. "The future is locked in its deep slumber, and I shall be it's key, the guiding light to show everyone the way." You spoke out loud using your voice that seems to echo ever slightly as the power swells up. Through your clothing the symbols light up as do the ones on your back.</p><p>Soft white surrounds your body illuminating it as a hand goes over the barrier that sits around the crystal. Wings outstretched, you accept the magic that starts to leak out, wrapping your hand up. </p><p>Now..it was his turn.</p><p>Off his gloves stayed as they would simply be torn to shreds anyways the moment the magic came into contact. </p><p>His hand joins yours over the barrier as magic spills over now wrapping his own hand up. New light bathes his body as well until you two were one in the same. He could feel it...the emotions mother earth held in, and the faith that is placed on your shoulders.</p><p>"I shall be the trigger that forces the future to awaken from it's slumber. Through me, and me alone shall the angel find it's way to sacrifice." A bright beam shoots into the skies parting the clouds as it rises further and further to the outskirts of this crying planet.  </p><p>The backlash of strong magic coming from this ends up ripping off 9S's mask shredding it completely as it takes it to the sky within the gusts of wind. </p><p>He knew what was coming next, but was now having second thoughts. It hurt too much to even think of you being swallowed by this light.</p><p>"Code: Sanctuary." You finally spoke as feathers from your wings ruffle while being forced to open completely in this terrible winds uproar. The magic was very strong indeed. </p><p>9S looks your way fearful. "(Y/N)! Don't, it's to early!" The barrier hasn't even been fully spread around the planet yet.  "You're going to..to...." </p><p>"It's fine. I know what I was created for, and I wont let anyone down by allowing fear to consume me." A sudden jerk is made as the crystal now pulls you past the barrier and allows your hand to grasp onto it. The force so strong it begins to leave cuts running up your arm. </p><p>It fed on your life force to increase the process. First the barrier would form, and then..the last of your existence would be used to completely restart this planet. Only natures creations shall live once this is all over and the humans may come down to start anew. </p><p>You want this.</p><p>To see the planet come back to life after so much was taken. </p><p>A true sanctuary will be born anew and forgiveness shall be given to them.</p><p>With this thought in mind you grit your teeth and pour all your power into this thing. "I want to see it! I..I want to see the beautiful sanctuary mother earth created me for!" More cuts run along your body forcing you to stumble, yet hold your ground. It was almost time.</p><p>9S was watching in horror as his own power was not enough to push past the barrier. He could only watch as you hurt there locked in place. "(Y...Y/N).." </p><p>Then, all at once a blinding blue light runs through the center of the white that pierces the heavens above. "9S, it's time! Let go now!" He hesitates. "9S, go!" You shout over the loud sounds around you. "You'll die if you stay with me!"</p><p>A rhythmic pulse emits from the crystal as if it were charging up, and that pulse in turn transfers to you who is on her last leg. "Please...."</p><p>You didn't want him to die.</p><p>"(Y/N), look at me." He spoke calmly, as if the world wasn't changing. And so you do as he asks with tear filled eyes unable to stop the slight fear of this end deep in your heart. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you endure this all alone. We're going to stay together." His hand is forcefully pushed through as if by his own sheer will, the new flare of pain causes him to flinch. "All I fear means nothing, in you and I there's a new land."</p><p>"You are my sanctuary, where fears and lies melt away." He spoke as another flare of pain shoots up leaving him with bad wounds. It took everything you had left not to break down. You were defying what has been written, to die together. </p><p>Hand in hand you both sacrifice what's left of you. A small prayer is whispered into thin air as an overwhelming light swallows you both whole. </p><p>The planet is bathed in forgiveness and warmth restarting everything. A new beginning. At the cost of two individuates who simply loved each other, and the angel of hope who loved them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Grand Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they were.</p><p>The humans had spent half a year so far rebuilding their homes here on Earth. It was wonderful seeing them all get along much better and working as a team. </p><p>Earth looked more green, and appreciated thanks to the sacrifices of the angel along with 9S. </p><p>2B assisted in the task of rebuilding their home back on Earth. The female android carried a few boxes over to the usual area where a clinic had been established, some kids often don't listen and go mess with the boars. </p><p>"2B!" A small boy shouts grinning ear to ear as the doctor treats his leg with gauze. "Stop squirming, brat." The doctor clicked his tongue upset that this kid never listened when he said to stay away from those other brats that play too much with the animals. "Heya, 2B. Back again? Ah, hey brat I said stay still!"</p><p>The android found herself smiling a little seeing this human way to often when she helps out. "Listen to the doctor, Ren."</p><p>He pouts and sits still while she tucks the usual packages in storage for the nurses to use later. </p><p>Off back out she was greeted by a few children and so on having been helping out all around it seems the humans grew friendlier with her. </p><p>She caught herself smiling more here and there.</p><p>It was peaceful.</p><p>Bidding farewell she walks off looking to the skies as a gust of wind blows through. </p><p>"Are you and (Y/N), happy up there?" She mumbles. "We're doing our best down here so please do not worry." </p><p>A single white feather falls down into her line of view as her blue hues that have been set free look upon the fragile item catching it. </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>From high up above along an abandoned building you sit at the edge in your usual white dress humming a melody while watching the humans. They looked happy. </p><p>With a sigh you push yourself up standing there watching 2B move along. "Your prayer has been heard, 2B." </p><p>"People watching again, (Y/N)?" A voice spoke from behind you. </p><p>Smiling you walked over to the man dressed in his once black attire that seems to have turned as white as his wings. The only real color being his cerulean blue eyes. "You know we can't be seen by them, and it'd be bad if we got caught." </p><p>A nod is given as you hug the male who's chest vibrates in light laughter. "What's wrong now?" </p><p>"I love you, 9S." You spoke softly while looking up to see the one person you had found your own sanctuary with. He is the hope that makes up you.</p><p>Soft lips press against your forehead. "I love you too, (Y/N). Where is this coming from?" He seemed so relaxed and at peace since the incident.</p><p>Turns out mother nature was a very forgiving goddess. Seeing the love you two had shared she did indeed kill 9S and you, however both were reborn as children of the sky. Free to watch over the world as it grows until you both are needed again in her place. </p><p>So basically you get to spend eternity with 9S as angels that watch over the progression of Earth. There's no words you could've given to thank her. In the meantime, you just enjoy your days with 9S. Traveling is always very fun as well as sleeping in the skies on clouds. </p><p>"It's nothing, I'm just happy we get to stay together." He hugs you closer humming in agreement. While he does miss working with 2B whom he respects greatly...it hurts even more to think of being away from you. </p><p>After the small cuddle session he pulls back pecking your lips a few times which led to a much longer one. In his protective arms you felt like melting when he got like this, so affectionate. Boy, you were glad the humans couldn't see you.</p><p>As you both part he smiles though both your faces seem somewhat flustered. "Let's go home." </p><p>You nod taking his hand in yours lacing fingers together tightly. White wings flutter open carrying you both high to the heavens where your home lies among the clouds secretly. </p><p>No one needs to feel sad about you both passing because you will always be watching over everyone with the one angel you love. Maybe later on down the line there would be a baby angel or two in your future. </p><p>Time can only tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end to a cheesy story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>